The present invention relates to connector assemblies and, more particularly, to a connector assembly for interfacing pin connectors to multi-connector flexible cables.
Electrical systems commonly include various circuits and assemblies that interconnect that form the overall system. Components of this system may be manufactured by different companies, or otherwise constructed in a modular form such that the different components may be removed, replaced or upgraded without the need to disassemble the whole system. Multi-connector cables are commonly used to communicate electrical signals, including power signals, information signals, clock signals, etc. between modules, and between electrical systems. In some cases the cables may have pin connectors affixed to one or both ends which engage mating connectors on another component. Such connectors may be mated to conventional cables by means of a corresponding female connector. However, repeated engagement and disengagement of such male and female pin connectors can cause pin damage, or otherwise bend the connectors such that connectivity may be jeopardized with the connector is exposed to vibrations or other severe environmental conditions, such as may occur in aerospace applications or the like.
Faced with such problems, some producers have chosen to connect the individual pin conductors to conductive traces formed on the circuit board, which in turn are soldered to individual connectors of a multi-connector cable. This is a tedious process, though the end result may be a reliable connection. Moreover, soldering is an undesirable process, requiring tin/lead solder, flux and cleaning solutions, all of which can contain materials hazardous to operators and the environment, while creating more costs for management, making control of the processes more difficult, and requiring the proper treatment and disposal of hazardous materials.
In use, the cables may themselves fail over time and need to be replaced. In other cases, the integrity of the cable may simply be uncertain, and replacement of the cable may be a troubleshooting option that is preferable to replacing a complex and expensive circuitry component. However, the soldered connections between the cable and the circuit board make that option more difficult and tedious.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a connector assembly wherein the connecting cable can be in reliable electrical communication with the pin connectors, yet disconnectable and replaceable without the need to perform soldering or desoldering functions.
Further, it is preferable that such connector assembly allows the connecting cable to be readily replaceable as useful for maintenance demands, as trouble shooting requires, or as system modifications evolve to utilize different types of connective patterns.
Preferably such a connector should also be able to withstand vibrations and other environmental conditions that might otherwise degrade connector performance over time.